


热病

by MentholCells



Series: @半灵奥兹玛&@滚滚叶小妖 老师家oc [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MentholCells/pseuds/MentholCells
Summary: 清水短打，带点abo设定，一点点性幻想是@半灵奥兹玛 和@滚滚叶小妖 两位老师家的私设oc，标题也是老师取的（？关于冒险旅途中的闷热天气
Relationships: 战士x白魔
Series: @半灵奥兹玛&@滚滚叶小妖 老师家oc [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758244
Kudos: 1





	热病

太热了。即使是最优秀的冒险者，估计也难以忍受这焦灼的闷热，以及和衣物贴紧时蔓延出来的痒意。  
战士睁着眼睛，被闷热感逼得走投无路。他和他的同伴正因事出无奈，窘迫地挤在同一张床上：有床其实还不错了。但此时比地面绵软上一些的被褥变成了一种新的折磨，热度在相贴的地方不断攀升，他觉得那里应该起了些红色的小包、疹子，但他一动也不敢动。白魔就躺在他面前，背对着他，躯体正随着呼吸起伏，也不知道睡着没有。  
他还在胡思乱想，白魔却先不自知地回应了他。这位出身优渥的冒险者显然也没能逃过闷热与搔痒的折磨，在战士的注目，或者说窥视下，白魔先是动了动肩膀。然后他轻轻地、突兀地抬起手臂，把战士吓了一跳。  
于是，战士就看见白魔把手伸过来，伸进那薄薄的布料之中，轻轻抓挠着。那道脊背上此刻估计也和战士是一样的：痒意几乎要在皮肉上钻出一个小孔来。白魔很白，连手臂的皮肤都是柔嫩光滑的，更别提被袍子包裹保护的后背。战士盯着对方，脑海里不自觉地想要看到洁白的皮肤被染上潮红、留下印记的样子。  
他还没回过神来，白魔却对他此时的想法一无所知。那双纤细的手指从布料下探出来，无意地撩起了附在后颈的碎发：他仿佛是在做一个邀请，将所有的阻隔都自然主动地拨开，为战士的唇齿留出空位，留出那洁白的、柔嫩的、脆弱的后颈。战士呼吸停滞了一下，他发觉自己想要咬上去。没有信息素，没有发情，没有更深的关系，但他的本能在唤醒他，催促他把嘴凑过去，在对方的哀求与哭泣中咬下去，让对方被占有、高潮，彻底地属于——  
战士猛然回神。而白魔还在轻轻晃着身子，对抗着冒险旅途中这一点来自自然的微不足道的挑战。白魔的手依旧游走在自己的背部，缓解自己身体上的不适。柔软的发尾被他作乱的手指拨弄来拨弄去，只有那漂亮的后颈一动不动，诱惑着战士。咬下去，让他尖叫，让他哭泣，让他臣服——战士想不下去了，他不得不伸出手去，抓住白魔，钳住那只手，打断自己的思绪：“不能这样抓。”他听见自己干巴巴的声音回荡在这简陋的房间里。  
白魔转过头来，那充满诱惑的后颈隐没在阴影中了。但取而代之的是白魔的脸，那同样洁白细腻、更让人意乱情迷的脸颊。白魔还在用那双漂亮的眼睛看着他，圆圆的，明亮的眼睛，像是满月一样盛着光。战士越加不知所措了起来。他握住对方的手腕，像是对方握住法杖。这双柔软的手是怎么样握住杖子的？会在无意识时轻轻摩挲、抚摸着杖身吗？用这双足够温暖、细腻的手掌？  
战士只觉得自己的手掌烫的发疼，他迅速松开了那细瘦的手腕，虽然有另一种冲动要他继续用力逼迫出哀叫和泪水——但他松开了。“啊，不好意思。”他口不对心地说，掩饰性地微微抬起一条腿，遮住硬得发胀的地方，“你应该涂点药。”他主动地转移话题，带着心虚和殷切。  
白魔眨了眨眼睛，翻身坐了起来，摸索着去寻找床沿的背包。战士马上开始后悔：当那近在咫尺的脸离去时，他才意识到之前有一份炙烫的潮热来自于对方喷到自己脸上的呼吸。白魔的呼吸，带着白魔的气味，白魔的体温，一同扑到他脸颊上。而此时此刻，那脆弱的后颈又暴露出来。白魔垂着头，毫无保留地背对着他，令他随时可以去攻击、侵犯，像一头野兽一样把对方击败，压制，任由心意处置、撕碎。他为什么会这样想？这是出于生物的本能吗？他琢磨不透，心绪不宁，满心烦闷。白魔的身躯在边缘处勾出一点点线条，在黑暗中供给战士做旖旎的探索。房间太小了，白魔的气息就像是空气一样环绕着他，被他吸进肺里，与他混杂，又被他重新吐出——战士随即意识到，对白魔而言，他的气息也是一样的。  
战士终于跳了起来，他在闷热天气的嘲笑下，在黑暗的宽宥下，手忙脚乱地把所有邪恶的心思和生理反应藏匿起来。他风一样说出“太热了”这个借口，在那月亮一样的注视下，逃也似地把门打开，匆匆冲向了有水的地方。


End file.
